SOLD
by mz.artistic
Summary: Sakura is sold to Sasuke, but what secret's is he hiding, what will Sakura face and what secret's will she uncover.
1. sold

It was the day of Sakura's birthday and she was being sold by her father. Sakura was so hurt by her father doing this.

Its only because you don't bring any money home you useless piece of trash I work all that hard labor just to keep a roof over your damn head. Sakura's father said in a hard tone looking at sakura.

Why me I didn't do any thing to deserve this dad, I slaved in and out of work for you and me since...mom left us. Sakura said in a low whisper.

SLAP! Sakura's father slapped her in the face DON'T TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER IN FRONT OF ME! Sakura's father yelled at her. Sakura held her cheek knowing it would bruise later.

A man in a black coat came up to Sakura and looked at her in her tight dress,the man looked to sakura's father and said...

she's a looker but she doesn't look useful to people. Bring her in the room and let's start the bidding.

But I don't want to Sakura started tearing at the eyes, her father took her arm roughly.

Your going and your going to do it now... Sakura's father said in a deadly way glaring at Sakura.

Sakura was throne in a small room with mirror's she could on see her reflection,

then a voice came through a speaker telling her to stand straight.

Lets start the bidding at $1,0000 the man said through the speaker.

Ding man one has Bidded $2,0000

ding man two has Bidded 5,0000

Sakura couldn't speak she was to shocked at how much they pay for her.

Ding-ding man two has Bidded $20,000 he is now the owner of this girl.

Sakura fell to her knee's in horror...she said two things...

I'm sold... sakura said.

After the Bidding Sakura went to go meet her owner, when Sakura meet the man he looked about her age he was tall and very handsome at the face his hair was long in the front and spiked in the back making his non-social side show.

The man came up to Sakura and stated his purpose to Sakura...

I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I own you Sakura Haruno, Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

From that day on Sakura haruno was...

SOLD.


	2. hello,im Itachi Uchiha

After i was sold to this person called Sasuke i looked at my father with tears in my eyes, stop all that damn crying Sakura my father looked at me like i was some little dog that just got kicked in the ribs.

but dad i don't want to leave, take my with you i'll work harder and bring money home... so please don't let me go!sakura said while grabing her father's arm. Sakura's father pushed her to the ground.

it's to late for that now your in the hand's of the man who bought you... now if you'll excuse me i have to count all this money. Sakura's father started walking away counting his money with a happy grin.

NOOOO! Sakura screamed at her father who was already gone. Sakura got off the ground and heard someone walking towards her, she turned around and saw Sasuke looking at her tear stained face.

let's go, Sasuke said with an emotionless face. Sakura looked at him and thought of running.

Sasuke knew what she was thinking, running is useless so don't try me. said Sasuke, Sakura looked at him in shock how did he know i was going to run, he must of saw me looking at the doorway.

y-yes, sir. Sakura choked out.

After that emotional moment Sakura was riding in a car with Sasuke on there way to his his house or mansion.

it's taking forever. Sakura thought she looked out the window and saw this hill with a mansion at the top of it, it was so big Sakura had to rub her eyes to see if it was real. Sasuke looked at sakura and smirked. after the long ride, Sasuke took Sakura into the house Sakura could'ent breath for a moment...

it's so pretty. Sakura said in awe.

let me take you to your room. Sasuke said walking away knowing Sakura would come.

wow it's so... pretty. Sakura said in a dazzeled voice.

happy that you like it , you have every thing you need in this room. first you need to take a bath and come down for dinner... Sakura, Sasuke walked out of the room with the door closing behinde him.

DID HE JUST SAY MY NAME? Sakura said puzzeled, no it must of been my imagination. ok first i want to take a bath.

out side of Sakura's door was Sasuke listening to her, Sasuke laned on the wall and his eyes did the most strangeist thing they... glowed a crimson red!.  
>she is the one i'ev been looking for, i have what i truly desired. said Sasuke in a wanting voice.<p>

After my bath i put on a outfit which fitted me perfectly. i went toward the way to the dinning room were Sasuke was. i saw him talking to someone but i could'ent see there face, Sasuke spotted me told me to come here when i got there i saw the person Sasuke was talking to. he looked like a much older version of Sasuke.

Sakura this is my older brother. Sasuke said with a emotionless tone. Itachi walked up to Sakura and took her hand and almost near his lips.

the name is Itachi uchiha and then Itachi kissed Sakura hand making her blush a tint of pink. Sasuke glared dagger's at his elder brother for touching what is his.

Ok shall we get to dinner now, Itachi. Sasuke said while taking Sakura hand away from his brother.

ok yes let's. Itachi said with a smirk.

There not real fond of each other. Sakura thought.

(skiping dinner)

Sakura was laying in her bed thinking of her father. why would that basterd sell me off like that, i was such a good daughter to him. Sakura had a flash back of her father when she was little and when her mother was still around.

FLASH BACK!

mommy, daddy i love you both so much! little Sakura said

and we love you too! honey both of Sakura's parent said

mommy will you stay with daddy? Sakura said.

yes. mom said

daddy will you stay with mommy? Sakura said.

yes honey daddy love your mommy very much. Sakura's father said

yay! we stay together forever! sakura said hugging her parent's

but that happiness did'ent last long when sakua got older.

GET OUT YOU WHORE! Sakura's father yelled

no not with out my child you basterd!

your not taking her with you can't she's my child too! yelled Sakura's father

fine you can have her. screamed Sakura's mother then lefted.

Daddy where is mommy going. Sakura said taking her father's hand

she going some were but she'll be back honey. Sakura's father said giving Sakura a hug.

Daddy why are you crying? Sakura asked

it's because daddy loves you. her fahter said.

END OF FLASH BACK!

while sakura slept a tear fell down her face while saying something...

Good bye dad... thank you Sakura said she finaly knew why he did this because he could'ent provide for her anymore.

While Sakura was sleeping she did'ent notice a pair of glowing red eyes looking down on her with a smirk wiping the tear from her eye then licking it from his finger, and that man was ...

Itachi Uchiha...

Your tear's taste sweet... but i bet you blood taste's even sweeter my little blossom.  
>And with that itachi left her room with a smirk on his face, in that house Sakura was living with...<p>

VAMPIRE'S! (DON DON DOOOOON!)


	3. konoha sn leaf academy

Sakura was in her room when Sasuke enter without knocking.

"Sakura now that you are here we will have to set some ground rule's" said sasuke with no emotion.

"yes,sir" sakura said unconfortable with him staring at her.

"1. don't try to run i will find you., 2. don't go were you are not supposed too., and three stay-away-from-itachi." said sasuke.

"why do i have to stay away from itachi?" sakura said.

"because i said so and you do what i say".said sasuke aggitated.

"ok sasuke i won't go near itachi"said sakura.

"good...now go take a bath i neednyou to do something for me when your done." sasukesaid then left the room.

"wonder why i have to stay away from itachi"said sakura.

outside the door sasuke was flareing with rage," that basterd touched her...but when?" sasuke thought. making some light bolb's burst with his red eye's.

soon after sakura's bath she went to sasuke's room which was right next to her's.

knock, knock sasuke "it's me sakura"sakura said at the door.

"come in" sasuke said, when sakua entered she nearly fainted what she saw...sasuke who was shirtless infront of sakura, she was about to leave but sasuke stopped her.

"Where do you think your going". sasuke said

"you were changing your clothe's so i did'ent want to disterb you". sakura said.

"No i was not changing i want you to massage my back so come here and do it". sasuke said in a damanding tone to sakura looking in her eye's, sakura walked over to sasuke and got into his bed and started to massage his tinse back..

"harder sakura". sasuke said

"y-yes". sakura said.

Sakura hand's felt good on sasuke's back, sasuke started to smell sakura's pulse slow down do to seeing him shirtless,sakura started to massage his shoulder's sasuke surpressed a mone from coming up his throut, soon sasuke's eye's flashed red. sasuke camled down a little but her sent was driving him to push her on the bed and drane her dry.

"oh yes about school, sakura". sasuke said with interest.

"yes,sasuke?" sakura said with interest at him saying her name.

"you will be going to my high school, you will be in all my classe's". sasuke said.

"what... is this school ...um called". sakura said nervous of him saying that.

"the school is called konoha s.n leaf academy". sasuke said, but he knew s.n standed for supernatural for the school.

"oh i see... sakura said, when do...i start".sakura said starting to massage sasuke lower back.

"you will start tomarrow".sasuke said, but there's one thing you have to do sakura.

"what is that?' sakura said

"you will not go near itachi he goe's there and his gang, got that". sasuke said seriouse.

"yes,sir". sakura said in a low tone.

"now you may leave now". sassuke said. sakura left the room and sasuke eye's glowed a crimson red, sasuke bit down on his lip and a dribble of blood came out the sie of his mouth then licked it.

" tomarrow, Sakura if anyone try's to touch you... i'll kill them. sauke said in a obsessive way.

While sasuke was thinking of tomarrow itachi was in his room thinking of sakura coming to his school.

sakura you will be mine one way or a nother...mmm sasuke in for a challange of who is going to bite first and i'm sure he'll bark instead of biting. itachi said with a smirk. licking his lip's.

after everyone had there mind's set on the big day tomarrow, sakura was the oonly one awake in her big bed thinking of her first day of school.

("omg what i'm i going to wear for tomarrow?.. wait they might have uniform's i can't wait, and sasuke is starting to say my name alot now, but i wounder why i have to stay away from itachi...mmm?") sakura said in her head then went to sleep to open her eye's to tomarrow's big day.

(school day!)

Sakura woke up to a new moring and then saw that there was a uniform on her bed, sakura went to go take a shower and put on her uniform.

"I wounder what s.n mean's for that school oh well. sakura said outloud. sakura her sasuke called her for school when she went donw it looked like time stopped when sasuke saw her.

"it's time to go saku- sasuke stopped talking he looked at sakura in her school uniform's. sasuke snapped out of his transe, then itachi came down stair's and looked at sakura first.

" my,my sakura you look so nice in the uniform. itachi said looking at sakura and then took herhand and twirled her a round looking at all the curve's she made in the uniform, then he licked his lip's.

t-thank you, i-itachi. sakura studdered.

sasuke narrowed his eye's and walked over to sakura and itachi took sakura away then giving his older brother a warning glare, itachi only smirked.

"i'll see you at school sakura" itachi said then walked out of the house.

sasuke soon calmed down and remembered he had to meet his fried's at the school gate.

"Sakura let's go" sasuke said

yes, sasuke. sakura said.

( at school)

"Saaaaaaaaassssssuke" a loud blonde shouted from the gate's of the school.

sasuke made sure he hit the blonde on the head when he got close enough.

"shut the hell up naruto your to fucking loud" sasuke said then hit the blonde on the head.

"Ouch that hurt you emo bastard...uh hey sasuke who's that cute girl standing next to you?" naruto asked.

" this is sakura haruno, naruto she living with me" sasuke said highly.

" what! she's living with you" naruto said shocked. then naruto walked over to sakura.

" your living with the devil him self..but i make sure he treat's you right..ok sakura" naruto said in a whispering voice to sakura.

" hehe thank's naruto your acking like a brother to me" salura said.

"i'm going to have to in order to keep him from suckin-" naruto was cut off because sasuke druged him over to talk to him.

" naruto! she dose'ent know i'm a vampire idiot!" sasuke hissed.

"ooooooh my bad sorry" naruto said rubbing his head. then they walked over to sakura but ino was talking to her.

" so your new here" ino said.

"yeh" sakura said

" ok! we aer going to br=e best of friend's sakura" ino said happy.

" ino you better not be gossiping to sakura" naruto said walking up to the girl's.

riiiing! the bell went off

"we better go to class" sasuke said.

yeh! the group said then went to class.

( at class)

"Hi, i'm sakura haruno, nice to meet you all". sakura said calmly. the boy vampire's went crazy at seeing sakura. and the girl's glared.

"' miss. haruno you can go sit next to sasuke, please." the teacher said

whaaaaaaaaat! a red head with glasse's screamed out

"karin sit down now."the teacher said

" how come that bitch get's to sit next to sasuke"karin said pointing and glaring at sakura who only ignored her then sat down next to sasuke who ignored her too.

" because sasuke requsted it, now sit down!" the teacher hissed.

"what!... sasuke why that whore! over me" karin said

it's none of your biseness of it' sasuke said angruly because karin called sakura a whore and a bitch.

'mmm!" karin said then sat down glaring at sakura's head.

"now let's staryt class " the teacher said

( lunch time)

after class was done, sasuke and sakura . sat at the table with the gang., then they were disterbed by karin coming to ther table karin looked at sakura who was siting next to sasuke, so she walked who to her and push sakura out of her seat and sat next to sasuke with a smirk.

"ouch, you little foreyed freak, you should go get a life and stay out of sasuke's because apparenly your making sasuke's misrable" sakura shouted at karin making everyone look at her.

" lool you little bitch you need to watch your self because you going to my little toy" karin said then got up and walked away.  
>"whatever" sakura said. and sat next to sasuke again.<p>

"wow! sakura you stud up to karin you got gut's " ino said

"yeah" naruto said pumping a fist in the air.

"thank's" sakura said

.  
>(after lunch)<p>

karin was walking home fuming or sakura then punch a wall using her vampire power's.

"hey you" a guy said then karin turned around to see who it was it was itachi.

"the only why to get sakura out of the way is try to get sasuke to seperate from her and i'll take care of the rest." itachi said.

ok, i'll do it itachi i'll do anything.. karin said with a smirk.

umm...good. itachi said then he vanished into crow leaving karin to her plan's.

hahahahaha! sasuke will be mine now, look out sakura haruno... said.


	4. wanted for my blood

The next day of school Sasuke kept a close eye on sakura to make sure no one touch's her including that stupid bitch Karin, soon after class Sasuke and Sakura where walking to lunch until Sakura said she had to go to the bathroom, so Sasuke sat outside of the girl's bathroom waiting for Sakura.

"Sasuke, sasuke" yelled Karin.

"oh fuck here she come's...what do you want karin" sasuke said getting irritated.

" it's about Itachi he in uumm Sakura locker!" karin said grabbing Sasuke arm pulling him toward's sakura locker. Soon as the two left sakura came out of the bathroom looking for Sasuke.

"huh, where did sasuke go?, he must have had to go to the bathroom too" sakura said looking around for sasuke. Sakura did'nt notice itachi walking behinde her . Itachi reached out towards sakura and took her shoulder.

"Hey sakura why are you standing here?" Itachi said to sakura.

"huh? oh it's you itachi, i'm waiting for sasuke" sakura said with a smile. Itachi looked at sakura's neck then looked back at her.

"oh sakura I just saw sasuke leave the school, he told me to take you with me" itachi said

"but I can't sasuke told me not to go with you so i'll walk" sakura said.

"But sakura sasuke told me personally to take you home with me...it's ok I don't bite" Itachi said with a smirk.

"well...ok i'll go with you " sakura said thinking why sasuke said not to go near itachi.

"Come on sakura, I know sasuke is already at home waiting for you" itachi said taking sakura's hand.

("mmm...you fell right into my trap sakura...now let's see if sasuke will come fast enough")itachi said in his head. Sakura left with itachi on there why to the house.

"Karin! Itachi is not here so leave me the fuck alone." sasuke said his eye's starting to glow a deadly red.

"Ok. I guess not ...sorry Sasuke" Karin said.

"Rrrrr. Whatever" sasuke said then walked back to the bathroom and looked around to see if sakura was waiting for him but...she was gone so sasuke open the girl's bathroom door and yelled In there to see if sakura would answer but he did'nt hear her call back. Soon enough sasuke smelled the air for sakura's sent he he smelled her and someone else's.

" rrrrrrrr'Itachi" sasuke yelled making his eye's glow then making there light burst down the hall's, sasuke took off running to his house to see if sakura was with itachi, sasuke knew the only reason why itachi took sakura and that reason was...

"Her blood" sasuke said, then ran faster using his vampire speed.

(at the mansion)

"Sasuke I'm here...itachi you said sasuke was here waiting for me." sakura said coming into the house.

"mmmm...sorry sakura I thought he be here"itachi said shrugging.

"it's ok i'll wait for in my room" sakura said then walked up stair's leaving itachi alone thinking.

"sakura your all mine now...mmm "itachi said. Itachi walked to his room and saw a group of people in his room looking at him. A blonde with a high pony-tail walked up to him.

" you got her itachi...mmm" the blonde smirking.

"yes I have her daidara" itachi said

"alright, let's go I need a bite" deidara said, then itachi grabbed his shoulder then glared.

"but of couse you get the first bite itachi" daidara said with sweat dropping from his face.

"good then I want you sasori,pein to guard the perimiter because sasuke is going to want at fight" itachi said seriouse.

Sasuke was running at the speed of light trieing to get home to sakura , sasuke was woundering why he was feeling this why for sakura maybe it was because...

"I love her, i'm in love with you sakura" sasuke said with wide eye's from the distance sasuke could hear lighting bombing in the sky and he could hear sakura's scream. He declared he will kill his brother the worste why possible.

At the mansion the light's went out and itachi was walking toward's sakura's room then he heard her scream, itachi walked into sakura's room and saw sakura under her cover's shaking , so itachi walked over and sat on her bed.

"sakura what's wroung " itachi said taking the cover's off sakura's head' see her with her eye's close tight.

"i'm afread of lightning " sakura said clinching her habd's to the cover when the lightning flashed in the gray sky.

"I know something that will make you feel better, sakura?" itachi insisted.

"What would that be?" sakura said a little shaken.

"This" itachi said then push sakura down on the bed and crawled on top of sakura looking at her blank face.

"Itachi what are you doing,get off me please" sakura said trying to move from itachi grasp, but when she tried to move itachi grabbed sakura wrist's and came down to sakura's neck and...licked the nape of her neck.

"Huh? Itachi...g-get off me now mmmm, get off me, stop licking me," sakura yelled struggling to get to get free, itachi broung his head up to sakura and what sakura saw froze her in her place was itachi, his fang's where out and his eye's where bloody red.

"Your a...v-vampire" sakura said with wide eye's

"yes, sakura yes i'm a vampire and sasuke is too, oh wait sasuke did'ent tell you did he" itachi said.

"Now I want to have a taste of your cimson wine i've been craving for so long since you got here"itachi said thin started to lick sakura's neck once more.

" aaaaaaah, saomeone help meeeee, saaaaasuke help me somebody help me" sakura screamed.

Sasuke was almost there to his house then he made a call to naruto's because he lived closer to him.

"Come on pick up naruto " sasuke hissed into his phone.

"Ring-ringrin- hello sasuke what do you want" naruto said

"Naruto go to my house now,itachi is trying to bite sakura for her blood!" sasuke yelled into the phone.

"What! That basterd is trying to kill sakura, i'm on my way there sasuke...but where are you?" naruto said running out his house.

"I'm on my way there, he took sakura when I was'sent around " sasuke said pissed off.

" I see i'll see you there bye" naruto said hanging up.

"Yeah i'll see you there" sasuke said he was almost there to his house.

As sasuke was on his sakura was struggling to get the hell away from itachi.

"Come on sakura don't be like that I only want one little taste of you...ahhh" itachi said about to bite sakura but she head butted itachi making him fall off the bed. Sakura took the chance to run , she ran out the room heading for frontdoor.

"Aaaah! Somebody get her!" itachi said rubbibng his forehead.

Sakura was almost there to the door but some body tackled her to the ground,

"oh , no little charry blossom you have to stay alittle longer." sasori said on top of sakura inhaling her sent.

"Get the hell off me your suffacatting me to death" sakura yelled

sakura was dragged back into the room with itachi, she was put back on the bed and was held down by sasori and pein, itachi got on sakura agin and said a few word's to sakua.

"sakura quit struggling with me because it's no use after i'm done i'll let thses guy's have a bite and then sasuke will come for you in the end...maybe if your not dead" itachi said

"Nooooo let me go, saaaaasuke help me" somebody" sakura said with tear's In her eye's

"Ah that how I like all my pray, kicking and screaming" itachi sasid while sasori and deidara laughed.

"i'm coming sakuraaaaaa" sasuke yell making sure itachi's sensive hearing could hear him coming full of rage.


	5. IT'S OVER

Sakura was trying so hard to get from Itachi's grasp but she was being held down by Sasori and Pein.

"get the hell off me now" Sakura said to Itachi who was enjoy the sent of her neck.

" all in good time Sakura then you can go...mmm maybe" Itachi said.

BOOM a door slams open down stairs and its Naruto who looks pissed off, then a Deidara walks infront of him with a smirk.

"where is sakura you fucking freak" Naruto said to daidara.

"ohhhh, look the kyuubi comes to the rescuse mmmm!" Daidara said.

"damn right i did, now you can move out my way or you can get your ass kicked" Naruto said taking a step closer to Deidara.

"mmmm i say neither mmmm" Daidara said then lunged at naruto.

" fine by me it your funeral' Naruto said running toward Daidara with a RASANGON.

as the two fight Sasuke dashs into the room wet and dripping from the rain with rage in his eyes, Sasuke moves his eyes on Daidara and sets him on fire,Daidara screams in terror as he is ingolfed in black flames screaming .

" ahhhh, itachi hurry and bite her saaasuke is here,ahhhhhhhh" Daidara says those last words who is now a pile of ash on the ground

Sasuke and Naruto dash to Sakura's room and saw Sakura being held down by Itachi and two otheres from Itachi's group., Itachi notices sasuke standing there with rage in his eyes and then looks over to Naruto who is starting to change into the fox but Sasuke stops him.

"no Naruto i'll handle this " Sasuke said looking at Naruto who stopped changing.

Sasuke sets Sasori and Pein on fire.

Itachi gets off the bed and grabs Sakura and hold her tighly so she could'nt get away then, Itachi walks right infront of Sasuke.

"look like your to late, Sasuke, what will you do let me have the first bite or let her be killed by my hand as soon as you move." Itachi said

"Sasuke, help me" Sakura said with a teary face.

Sasuke looked at Itachi like a fool, he started making the house shake and then he made the walls crack making glass brake in the process.

" give her to me or surrfer the consitquins" Sasuke said with venom in his voice.

"no" Itachi said planly, then bit down hard on sakura neck.

"aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sakura screamed.

"you bastard" Sasuke said then lunged towards sakura to save her but Itachi move out the way, making sasuke turn sharply.

(" he going to kill me then i'll never see sasuke or my friends anymore..i don't want to die, i don't want to, not with out telling Sasuke i love him why, why do i have to die...but please sasuke please save...  
>me) Sakura thought. sunddenly she was shoved into sasuke who took hold of her in a tight imbrace.<p>

"Sasuke..." Sakura said looking into Sasuke's red glowing eyes

"i'm sorry sakura i should of told you, then you would'nt be in this mess" Sasuke said holding sSakura, Sasuke told Naruto to take Sakura some place safe were Itachi could'nt find her.

'no! i'm not going any where, i want to see you kill that bastard" Sakura said.

Itachi was behinde Sasuke with a sword then came down to stab him and Sakura, Sasuke moved out of the way with Sakura, Naruto came around Itachi and held him down, Naruto could'nt keep his balance him and Itachi fell to the floor.  
>Sasuke walked up to his brother in discusse. then pulled out a dagger from his pockit .<p>

"you look a mess, so you will die a mess" Sasuke came down and stabbed Itachi in throut, but then be disappeared into crows.

" shit " Naruto said

"where did he go " Sasuke said in raged, then he looks over to Sakura, sasuke eyes widen at what he see Itachi standing right there with the dagger.

"Sakura! run"sasuke said getting up to run.

" if i cant have her nobody can, say goodbye sasuke" Itachi said then stabbed Sakura in the back.

"nooooooooooooo!" Sasuke and Naruto screamed but it was too late Sakura fell to the ground with a thud.

"you bastard you killed Sakura , you'll pay" Sasuke said picking up the dead Sakura then setting Itachi on fire.

"ahhhhhhhhh, but i win little brother" Itachi said then disentagrated into ash.

"it'S over Sasuke " Naruto said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke was silent looking at sakura face,"i'm not leting her die " Sasuke said

"Sasuke you going to bring her back " Naruto said with wide eye.

"yes i'm " Sasuke said then bit Sakura neck with blood trailing down his chin.( Her blood tastes sweet) Sasuke thought.

"please Sakura except my blood please" Sasuke said with a tear falling from his eye.

Sakura didi'ent open her eyes they didient open for Sasuke, Sasuke lays his head down on Sakuras chast saying three words..

" i...love ...you" Sasuke said

a puase of silence .  
>"'i love you too Sasuke" salkura said ,Sasuke looks up at Sakura then smiled.<p>

"i love you, i never want lose you again "Sasuke said then kissed sakura full on the lips , then Sakura retured the kiss.

"ooooh gross! you two het a room" Naruto said

the two stopped and looked at each othere and laughted, after what happed they all needed a good laugh.


End file.
